


First Burn

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on "First Burn", Gen, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: Dark told the whole world about his affair.Anti lets it burn





	First Burn

**Author's Note:**

> OK. HERE WE ARE. SHIT TON OF ANGST INCOMING.
> 
> I recommend that you listen to 'The first Burn' as it is fricken amazing. Plus the story is based on this fantastic song, so please support it!
> 
> Also, before I forget. There are some bits of Hamilton songs in here, sooo keep an eye for it.
> 
> I do not own anything, song lyrics, characters etc. The people in this work are fictional and I acknowledge that they are amazing people and that this work does not affect them in real life.

The door slammed shut as the glitch, clearly angry and stressed, threw his keys onto the ground, a piece of paper scrunched up in his fist. Immediately, all of the egos slid out of their rooms, some with the Iplier egos hot on their tails. “Anti, what’s wrong?” Dr. Schneeplestein asked as Dr. Iplier wrapped his hands around his arm. Wilford stepped to the side, concern etched into his face

 

He stayed silent, eyes averting from the people in front of him. Instead, he found interest in the stray sticky note that sat on the counter. “Anti, did something happen?” Wilford asked, stepping forward. He took notice of the paper in his fist, catching a glimpse of the title. It was titled ‘The Fischbach Pamphlet.’ He gasped as Anti looked up, figure glitching uncontrollably. 

 

“That little motherfucker cheated on me… With Amy Fischbach!” He screamed as he tugged on his hair. “And he had to proclaim it to the fucking world because of his stupid job! He swore, he promised me that he would give up the whores for our relationship!” He was so close to sobbing, as he watched the paper flutter down the ground. “And he broke it…”

 

“Anthony,” Wilford spoke softly, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“Don’t come closer.” He growled as he shoved him away. “I’ve fallen for an Icarus. I should’ve have been so naive.” He whispered as a tear slid down his cheek. “I truly believed he loved me.”

 

“Stop talking like that. You know he loves you.” Chase said, stepping closer to Bing, as he notices Anti straighten up. “Even if he did expose a stupid affair.” 

 

“Really Chase? Do you want to read the Pamphlet? Tell me how and why he wanted to ruin our fucking relationship?!” Anti yelled, relishing the fear in every eye.

 

Carefully, Wilford picked up the paper, smoothing out the lines from the anger that he left. He sucked a deep breath, as all the Septiceye egos and their counterparts, aside from Dark, gathered around to create a semicircle.

 

_ “The charge against me _

_ Is a connection with one _

_ Mark Fischbach, _

_ For purposes of _

_ Improper speculation _

_ My real crime is an _

_ Amorous connection with his wife, Amy Fischbach, _

_ For a considerable time _

_ With his knowing consent _

_ I had frequent meetings with her _

_ Most of them at my own house in the void. _

_ “Mr. Septiceye with my brothers being absent _

_ On a visit to his family.” _

 

The room was silent, as everybody looked to Anti. He simply looked up and pushed through his family. “Now you know. I’m leaving for now.” Stunned, everybody simply followed him with their eyes, turning to face his sulking figure. “You know what, call him over here. I want to ‘talk’ with him.”

 

“Anti, wait a second. Think it through.” Bing said as Chase hid behind his boyfriend.

 

“Why should I?! Clearly he didn’t!”

 

“No, listen to him. Google, can you please?” Wilford said as he faced the two androids.

 

“Sure.” He replied in a monotone voice. He walked out the door, only coming back in a few moments. He was practically dragging Dark through the door.

 

“H-hey watch it! My arm is… sore.” He yelled but stopped as he noticed the angry expressions his brothers and their partners. “What’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know, Dark, you tell us. Does a certain paper calmed ‘The Fischbach  Pamphlet’ ring a bell?” Anti sneered, as he stalked forward, his polished knife in hand and a stack of papers held together by a string in his other. He was glitching, even more, voice now split in two as his eyes flipped from black to his green septiceye. “Cause apparently the whole world needed to know what’s going on.”

 

“Anti, I can explain-”

 

“No you fucking cannot  _ Damien _ . You can stay right there, and don’t you dare try and take another step. I don’t need you to come anywhere near me.” He held the point of the knife at Dark’s throat. “You cannot talk yourself out of this one, try as you might. You’ve fucked up beyond belief.”

 

“Please, I’m-” 

 

“You’re what? Sorry that you overreact to every little thing?! You literally wrote an entire page on an affair that NOBODY knew about other than Mark and Jack. You’ve fucking had to run your mouth.”

 

Dark stood silently, bowing his head in the face of the overwhelming shame. Anti sighed, as he stepped away from him, setting the knife down on the counter. When Anti untied the papers, Dark gasped. “Are those?”

 

“Yes. They are the letters you wrote me. I always reread them, hoping and praying that you would keep your promise. But I guess I don’t need to anymore.” A hot tear slid down his cheek, as he faced him again, a letter pressed close to his chest.  “Heaven forbid that anybody whisper that you are part of some scheme. Now that Mark and Jack had whispered about us, you just had to scream that you didn’t want me anymore.”

 

“Anti, you know I love you.”

 

“Clearly, it doesn’t look like it. Because you’ve broken a promise, a promise that I always made and kept up. It was a promise of love.” He sighed again, as he shuffled through the letters. He sniffled as another tear slid down his cheek “Why don’t you tell them all? Tell the Markiplier and the Jacksepticeye fandoms that we are not together. Tell the Danti fandom that it’s not canon.”

 

“No-”

 

“Shut it Dark. You clearly like to talk, so go ahead. Tell them ALL how you’ve fucked up a 10-year relationship because you can’t keep it in your pants.” Anti spoke calmly, as he turned to face his now-ex. “I’m done. I’m erasing myself from our narrative.”

 

“Anthony, I’m begging you, please don’t do this!” Dark yelled, still frozen in place.

 

Anti summoned a black flame into his hand. Grabbing the first letter from the pile, he held it above the fire, letting them lick the paper. “Stand back, and watch it all burn and crumble Damien. Watch it burn down…”

 

The paper caught fire, as Anti set it onto the counter. The other letters caught fire, as all the egos backed away from the counter. Dark was now quietly sobbing, hands over his mouth as he watched helplessly. 

 

The embers flew through the air, as the atmosphere grew heavy with grief and anguish. Both Dark and Anti felt shattered, but Anti spoke first.

 

“Leave. And please, don’t come back. I don’t know if I’ll be able to refix my heart.”

 

Dark stood still for a few minutes, before turning around to leave. And when Dark left, both he and Anti fell to their knees, sobbing with grief with the realization that it was done.

 

Danti was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys, but I'm still not off of hiatus... However, I didn't want to leave you guys on the clothesline for too long. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated. I do, in fact, respond to comments, cause I love you all!


End file.
